The Tales of Tulean
by Xel
Summary: A Half Elf with his life a living hell, hunts off his emotians to find his true self.


To begin a tale of this magnitude would be a hard challenge for me to face. This took all my energy to tell you for in my old age I don't even remember half of these things that well and they have been thrown about in bars so much that this story is probably something completely different from what you have herd.  
My name is Tulean Syleer and I am lucky soul to be alive. I have lived the last years of my life surrounded by friends and family in a small cabin somewhere in the jagged pine forest. I would tell you where of course but then I would have a little to many visitors and I enjoy peace. For many of you wondering I do know the famous Nictin McFiddle he is a dear friend who I have known since he was ten. I've heard his tale and it is by far incredible. I've never seen a halfling with so many burdens. So here I'll begin my tale the tale that I've had to replay in my mind oh so many times. Well it all began in Kelethin.  
  
A young woman galloped into the woods a dark rider following closely. His eyes gleamed with hatred and his hands where set a flame with the fires of Innoruuk. Death was on his back as with most of the dark riders and when she looked back she noticed his blue skin glowing in the night. The flame was flung from his hand and in a second the horse fell whining to the ground. The woman tried desperately to hold up a small bag and when she fell hard to the ground it was still lifted in her hands. She was weary with pain now and she held her bag closely and moaned. The dark rider stepped off the horse patted his clothes and walked towards her. His buckled boots where jingling and he was chuckling to him self evilly. He stood before the young woman and pulled her up by the hair he looked at her grinning and threw her back to the ground. She still clutched the bag wearily. The dark elf rider opened up his coat slowly. It was gray and the buttons where skulls and the cloth seemed blood stained and torn. He released a sword from his belt and it made a screeching sound as it was lifted to his hands. The dark elf stood for a moment and prayed softly to Innoruuk the dark God. "Oh my father though I be damned I send another to your hand and with her blood I will slay so that your word will live another day." He through the sword down to her but was stopped by another. A high elf wearing brilliant silver armor stood before him and the two battled for controlled. Finally they both swung back and glowered into each other's eyes it was a symbol of good and evil. The dark elf's eyes shined red and the high elf's store on blue. The two bowed heads and leashed towards each other. They clashed for hours. Each pounding the other causing definite damage. The lady watched on and tears flowed through her eyes. She looked to her husbands back where his bow and arrows lay. They tumbled to the ground in the clashing and her eyes brightened up. She dragged her self to the bow and arrows. Her hands squeezed the dirt as she dragged her body over. Every second she felt it could be her last as she struggled to lift her body up and pull back on the string. The two battling forces seemed on the verge of passing out and they looked to each other taking deep breaths. The dark elf screamed and through his weapon at the high elf at the same instant an arrow reached his dark heart. He chocked and blood rushed from his mouth his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground on his knees. He looked at the woman who sat eyes tearful. "Though I am damned." He muttered and fell. The lady looked to her husband and in his last breathes he spoke truly and wisely "The prize is held my love and we have won the battle." He fell and she smiled weakly. She lay on his stomach and opened up her bag, which she had held so preciously. There laid a baby crying and confused. She held him close one last time and whispered into his ear "Happy hunting Tulean."  
  
"Damn freaks." Muttered Tulean as he looked at the prisoners in the jail cells of Felwithe. He paced back and forth looking them over. "You all decided to break the law in our fair city. For this you have been placed here." He saw a goblin nodding and grinning. Obviously he didn't know what Tulean was talking about and only felt obliged to agree. "Now there is a way to get out of this prison my poor newbie savages and that would be to entertain the public." Tulean stopped and looked at their gleaming faces he smiled "In battle." An ogre grinned happily. "Dat be lookin like de job for me!" Tulean looked him over. "You do realize you will be fighting some of the finest men in the Felwithe militia including my self and that I am not responsible for your death. Also that I'm not going to ride into the flee bidden hell you call Oggok and alert your family that their father was an idiot and decided to crush a human's head in the town market." The ogre grunted, "He had cheated me!" Tulean nodded "Indeed, but you must realize you don't take care of those things inside city limits." The ogre shrugged and scratched his head." Tulean rolled his eyes "Sorry I forgot you have the intelligence of a moth snake now get on that rusty chain mail over there and meet me at the horse stalls outside. If you try running away I'll make sure you die a horrible gruesome death." The ogre smiled showing his gapped smile "Ok dat be soundin gud." Tulean walked upstairs and the ever- beautiful Jaylie greeted him. "Your so kind to the jail birds aren't you?" Tulean shook his head "They don't deserve half the respect I give them." "Haven't you ever made a mistake?" She smiled. He looked up at her "Yeah I was born." The two got outdoors and Tulean smelled the morning. "Ah tis a great day to die." She laughed, "You think that ogre can beat you?" He chuckled. "The best warrior in the twelfth battalion? I think not." She smiled and pointed into the distance at Tyleer RedClaw. "Second best." Tulean's eye caught his and they glared at each other. Tyleer was heir to a very famous officer under King Thox. He was a little older then Tulean and was a very serious Paladin. Sadly for Tulean half elves could not become the class because of certain regulations. But if he could he would be in a second and a great one at that. Tyleer and he had been feuding for generations they hated each other both stealing each other's fame, pride and love. But Tulean swore he would win the fair Jaylie's heart and he would make sure it was so. The two walked up to him and stood. "Hello dear Jaylie" Said Tyleer as he kissed her on the hand. He looked up to Tulean. "Hello master Syleer. Is the prisoner ready to be confronted?" Tulean gave him an angered snare and then gave a fake smile "Why yes he is master RedClaw in fact he should be by the horses now a ogre very strong, do you care to inspect him?" Tyleer shook his head "You've see one of the ugly broods you've seen them all." Tulean nodded "Indeed." Tyleer bowed and walked away. "What a kind man." Smiled Jaylie. "Sure." Muttered Tulean. Jaylie sensed this jealousy and hugged him slightly. "I shall cheer for you Tulean do fight well." Tulean smirked "Have I ever not?"  
  
The ogre was snoring loudly spooking the horses as he lay in the hay.  
Tulean looked him over examining him. He was middle aged and very  
bald. His face was wrinkled from what looked like smiles and he wore  
gold earrings in each stubby little ear. He was very fat but looked as  
if he had the strength of many men and in his hand he held a small  
paper. It wrote in ogre Just remember if you keep your head up high  
everything will turn out well. Tulean tore up the note. "A lie if I've  
ever herd one." He sighed and then kicked at the ogre's head. "Get up  
you blithering fool and get ready time to go!" The ogre yawned loudly  
and alerted many people to his presence. "You don't be having to do  
dat I be ready to fight liddle friend." Tulean snickered "I'm not your  
friend." The ogre smiled "I be everybody's friend." Tulean shook his  
head and hand cuffed the large being and they walked towards the  
fighting arena. As they walked to the gates and the bars where being  
railed up and clinking against the metal Tulean told him. "Just  
remember to make it look good." The ogre gave a jolly chuckle. "We be  
having de hell of a time." The two walked into the stadium and  
immediately where greeted by cheers and screams. Tulean stood at one  
side roses being flown to him and the ogre stood at the other where  
spoiled rations and rat meat where flung. The ogre was UN hand cuffed  
and he sat in the middle of the arena smiling up at all the people.  
Tulean frowned at the display and looked up to the throne room where  
King Thox sat watching him. The ogre waved to Thox who then gave him a  
curios look and soon a gnome came up to the staging area. "High Elves,  
Wood Elf's and dwarfs! Humans and half elf and Erudite. Even the  
mighty barbarians have come from all around to see this display of  
courage and power. Tulean ran over into formation with the battalion.  
"We have to your right, the great and powerful army of Felwithe  
composed of Paladins and mighty warriors. All with one thing in there  
mind, the protection of the Elvin kingdom and the might of the Empire  
of Faydwer. To your left we have criminals and gangsters, the scum of  
Norrath and the bringers of evil. Goblins, ogres and rogues. Orcs and  
gnolls are ready to die for their selfish acts. We shall unleash these  
two forces against each other may the light of Tunare shine on our  
men." The gnome stood down from the stage and to the king. He bowed  
and when Thox stood the match began. Both forces immediately rushed  
toward each other. Swords where unleashed and bows where sprung. Fires  
from spell casters flew through the air and the clerics in the back of  
the army worked furiously. Tulean looked around him utterly confused.  
His eyes caught the eye of an arrow swinging toward him he snapped his  
head to the side and it missed him. He found the small goblin who had  
flung it and he growled at him. The goblin cried when he saw Tulean  
and ran away. Tulean followed him through the chaos and he looked back  
when he heard a scream. There he saw the ogre flinging warriors into  
the audience he was snarling now.  
  
He picked up a gnoll and smashed it over Tyleer who was flew  
back into the stonewall under where Jaylie was watching. Tulean  
laughed to him self "To bad." Then he looked up back to the  
angry ogre. He watched him curiously he found that now the  
creatures around him did not bother fighting him. He watched the  
ogre's techniques the way he could just swing his arms and the  
people around him fall. He fell out of this daze of just  
watching him and decided it was time to fight. He pulled his  
shield to his chest and began to run towards the ogre. He  
blocked out the fighting around him it was all a blur. The ogre  
seemed so far away and everyone was cheering as they saw him  
dashing towards him. The ogre twitched and saw Tulean. He smiled  
and as Tulean came towards him he lifted up his leg. Tulean  
stopped. He was in shock and he began shaking. He looked to his  
chest where a whole in the shield was through it was the ogres  
leg and into his stomach. Tulean fell to the ground and looked  
at the ogre who was smiling. He leaned over him "Me gets to go  
home." Then he leaned up and raised his arms. Behind him Tyleer  
smiled blood flowing form his lip. "Get to the.prisons fool."  
The ogre grunted and smashed his elbow into the head of Tyleer  
and a cracking sound came. He passed out and Tulean found his  
chance he kicked over the ogre and took a rope around his neck.  
The ogre gawked and the crowd began to cheer. Tulean was blurry  
eyed the ogre had really kicked him hard. He felt strained just  
to hold the rope and finally his eyes turned white and he fell  
over. The ogre got up and held Tulean. Soldiers came out of the  
stadium and surround the ogre. He was still holding Tulean  
almost using him as a hostage. None of the soldiers could attack  
fearing that he would crush Tulean. Tension was high and the  
crowd had become silent. The ogre looked worried now and was  
sweating. A small goblin came over to the ogre. "Come friend we  
go we free." The ogre shook his head. "No you go me stay." The  
goblin ran away with the remaining prisoners and the ogre stood  
ready to die. Finally a voice of reason came. "Ok everyone back  
away from the ogre. A halfling seemed to just appear followed by  
a small group. They recognized him as Rictin McFiddle and he  
held his sword ready to attack. Beside him was the druid Duttas  
Free Drifter. To his left was Falguril the barbarian and Darfe  
the dwarf. They surrounded the ogre and he smiled. "Tanks  
Rictin." He smiled. Rictin frowned "I'm not happy with you  
Chewwe you just had to cause a ruckus in this town didn't you?"  
Chewwe nodded smiling. Rictin rolled his eyes. "Gentlemen we bid  
you adu have a great day hope you enjoyed the show now we must  
go. Hope to see you again!" Rictin smiled and bowed and Duttas  
cast a spell and they all disappeared into a teleportation  
field. The crowd stood open mouthed. Rictin McFiddle had just  
saved the ogre. Not only that but he did it with pride. Tulean  
mumbled painfully on the ground. He gained his consciousness and  
pulled himself up.. He looked around disappointedly. There were  
still many villains and he was one of the only warriors alive or  
conscious. He saw three gnolls move towards him. They barked  
loudly and gritted their teeth moving in a line around him.  
Tulean was surrounded and the other warriors only looked on to  
afraid that they would die if they tried helping. Tulean closed  
his eyes. He chuckled. The gnolls looked on confused. He looked  
into the ringleader of the groups eyes. "Your no ogre." He  
whispered. The gnolls began to worry and almost the sudden  
movement by Tulean would set them off. They stood staring at  
each other for a while until finally a gnoll release an arrow.  
It darted towards Tulean who snapped it with the remains of his  
shield. He picked up the remains and flung it into the gnolls  
forehead. It began to bleed and panic. Now they where all riled  
up and Tulean began fighting them off. One tried matching  
swordsman skills with Tulean but failed when his claws where  
knocked of by his blade. Another came up from behind him but he  
kicked him back into another's piercer. Now there where only two  
left.  
  
They both decided to rush Tulean. It was not a wise decision.  
The leader dashed from the let and the other began flinging  
arrows. The leader threw his sharp claws at Tulean who grabbed  
on to them. They struggled for power both bleeding from the  
others nails. Tulean tried dodging the arrows as well that kept  
flying past his head quick as a rattlesnake. Tulean thought  
quickly and twisted over the gnolls arm and cracked it. He held  
the gnoll in front of hi whom three arrows to its belly quickly  
greeted. It howled into the stadium and began to gargle on it's  
own blood. It passed out and hung over Tulean's arms. He let go  
of it and it fell to the ground silent. The gnoll with the  
arrows whimpered and began to run away. Tulean reached for the  
dead gnoll's weapon and quickly flung it and it reached the  
arrow gnoll's skull. He stopped dead and fell. Cheers came from  
the stadium and Tulean bowed his head. Just like these people to  
cheer. They just watched on they don't know what it was like.  
They are all fools. Tulean's face grew red "Silence!" He  
screamed but his voice was not herd in the crowd. His eyes  
reached those of the King who watched him curiously. The king  
rose wearily from his chair and reached the podium. "Tulean  
Syleer." He spoke rapidly. Tulean kneeled on his leg wearily  
feeling his bloody arms. His blue eyes rose to the king and he  
admitted a weak smile. "You have proven your strength to this  
stadium and I have decided that you are one to lead this army of  
mine. Welcome to the King's inner guards." The cheers grew even  
louder and Tulean lowered his head. Finally he thought. Time to  
do some real work. Then he looked to the beautiful woman in the  
stadium. Work with Jaylie he thought.  
  
Tulean lay wearily in the undergrounds of the stadium. He looked to the empty prison cells. Only around thirteen of the hundred and forty-three criminals made it out. He felt a sense of guilt but it had not been the first time. The guilt had been growing in Tulean. This was one of the hundreds of stadium matches he had taking place in. His mind was very confused. He hated the killing yet.he loved it. It was a sick feeling that gloomed heavily on his shoulders. A burden that he felt would never be lifted and that no one could lift it. Guilt was strong in him ever since birth. He had first killed when he was five. Not a animal but a person. He had seen a murderer in town and had witnessed him kill a woman in a bar. He saw him run out of the bar and he followed closely. The man was not being followed by anyone expect this small half elf child and felt no danger. He ran to the wooden elevators leading to the forest of Kelethin. Tulean jumped down the elevator half way and the man screamed at him. He was going to kill Tulean until he head butted him off the elevator. The man fell to the wooden lift and screamed holding his leg. The man looked up and was stomped under the elevator landing. Tulean got of and looked at what he had done. People gathered around and congratulated him. However he was neither happy or sad he just sat by the body looking until it was taken away. Years later he joined the army hoping that he would get the feeling that he was not a disobedient kid who took the law into his own hands. He lifted through their ranks and was famous for killing many monsters in battle. He had taken part in a war against the dark elf's and earned the most kills. However there was always Tyleer and others who outpast him. He felt very empty and unknowing of what he was suppose to accomplish. Very utterly empty. He sat in the prison now waiting for more criminals. They usually ended up being the only people he would have normal conversations with due to the way the high elf's spoke to each other. They where the only people he could curse with and joke around. However there was always tension because he and they both knew that he would be the one to kill them. Tulean got up and went outside. He walked outside the city gates and walked into the forest. He knocked on the door of his cousin's home and when no one answered he just walked in into the guest room and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Three years of being in this service surprisingly was able to toughen Tulean more then he already was. He was a cold-hearted man now completely bent on his orders. Some said he was heartless from the things he had seen in battle. He was now the unpronounced leader of the group and even Tyleer obeyed his orders. He only needed to lift his sword forward for them to know to attack. They had gone everywhere and done most anything. Quest for the King. Money hunts, man hunts and weapon hunts where all in his occupation now. The team had battled Sand Giants taller then ogres that smashed around the desert of Ro. They had spied in the forest of Kunark looking for clues to the King's daughter and they had even met up with the barbarians in the North and fought in a few battles in Ever Frost. Tulean wore on shining silver armor and now carried two swords both centi. His hair grew shorter and his face pale. He never rested anymore. He was hardly ever home and he grew serious to everything. The strange thing about his way of life however, was that he was happy. For once in his life he was truly happy.  
  
As for Tyleer however, He grew madder everyday. Angrier with the man who kept outdoing him. It grew heavy in his eyes that he had to hit Tulean where it hurt and Jaylie he knew would be the perfect way to obtain that. Once in the plains of Karana as Tulean walked over into the stream to gain water, Tyleer walked over and sat by Jaylie. She smiled thinking nothing of it until he leaned closer and spoke into her ears. "He is insane Jaylie." He muttered. She looked on at Tulean. He ripped his armor off and had begun to examine a large slash on his arm, given to him by an orc. He took some alcohol from the bag and threw it upon the cut. He grunted and tried to hold back the pain. "Yes, he is, but that's why I love him." She said. Tyleer winced. "You know my dear, he will have us all killed if it means he gets a metal. He will stop at nothing to gain the highest rank in our kingdom." She looked curiously to Tyleer. "You speak like the mad one sir, he would never do such a thing." Tyleer shook his head and rose up. "Not from what he tells me." He said giving an acting performance. "What did he say, what do you speak of Sir RedClaw?" Asked Jaylie. Tyleer smirked. "We shall see." And he went to everyone in the group speaking his words of hatred and suspicion began to grow in their hearts of this young man who was leading them to their destiny.  
  
"Kill him." Screamed Tulean as an orc raced from their horses. Jaylie raced forward and a burst of fire was thrown from her fists. The orc continued on and as he screamed through the hills many more seemed to appear and arrows began to be thrown around. Suddenly one stuck into her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Tulean's eyes widened as he saw Jaylie begin to fall from her horse. He rushed forward snapping his whip upon his horse's flesh. It whined and began to gallop faster. Tulean whispered into it's ears. "To safety my steed, bring her to safety. And as he scooped her up and threw her to the back of the horse he leaped from it on to hers. This horse was much wilder, faster, but wilder. He was at the same speed as the orc that ran on and as Jaylie's eyes squinted from pain looked on she saw as he leaped from the horse on to the orc. The horse stopped as well as the other riders and all watched as Tulean and the orc rolled in circles in the dirt. They seemed to hear their bones breaking before them and Tyleer listened to the most, in disbelief. When they finally ended their chaotic death roll there wasn't much left of the orc to see. Tulean lay on top of it and it didn't appear that he was breathing.  
  
"Tulean!" Screamed Jaylie and despite the pain from her shoulder she ran to him on the ground. She lifted him so that he could lie on his back and she looked into his eyes that opened suddenly. He gasped for breathe and finally lifted him self to his waist so that he was sitting. "I'm.ok." He muttered and his eyes turned white. He fell back onto the ground just as the other riders arrived. Samiel lay over him and a blue aura rushed from his hands. It flowed over Tulean and in a few hours he was breathing normally right as ever. As night came in Tulean's dwarf friend laughed and shared a beer with him. The two sat alone at the fire. Tyleer had gone to get food and Jaylie was by a lake on a bridge. "My boy you always seem to impress me. You know you're the first one to kill an animal in your group. Your daddy would have been proud." Tulean sipped his beer and looked up. "What was my father like?" The dwarf lowered his head. "A brave and noble man, someone which everyone could rely on and the man who trained me." Tulean smirked. "Now what was he really like?" The dwarf smiled. "Your smarter then he lad, he was a stuck up young man with a staff up his ass." Tulean spilled his beer laughing. "I figured, most royal guards are." The dwarf nodded and then looked over at Jaylie who sat alone looking into the water at the reflection of the moon. Gueophry the dwarf was not known through out the world as an heir of wisdom. But he did have the right words for the night. 


End file.
